finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guado
The Guado are a humanoid race in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. A race that lives amongst trees, they are the protectors of Spira's afterlife, the Farplane, and the Macalania Woods. The Guado's capital city is Guadosalam, from within which they guard the entrance to the Farplane. History Twenty-seven years before the events of Final Fantasy X, the leader of the Guado, Jyscal Guado, had a child with a human woman in an attempt to foster friendship between the Guado and human races. Their child, Seymour, was viewed as an abomination by the humans, and Jyscal's decision to wed a human led to disunity in the Guado tribe. In order to avoid further strife amongst the Guado nation, Jyscal had his wife and son exiled to the island of Baaj. Allowed to return to society years later, Seymour developed a plan to become Sin and destroy Spira, killing all its inhabitants and "releasing" them from the suffering of existence. As the first stage of his plan, Seymour secretly murdered his father and took his place as leader of the Guado and a Maester of Yevon. Using his status as their leader, Seymour uses the Guado and has them attack and destroy the capital of the Al Bhed in Bikanel in an attempt to capture Yuna. In Final Fantasy X-2, the remaining Ronso seek vengeance for the crimes committed by Seymour on their race. Fearing their retribution by association, the Guado flee their home and take refuge in the Macalania Woods. The Guado take responsibility for their role in Seymour's crimes, and become content to die with the forest for their sins. If the player makes the right choices during interactions with the Guado, Tromell becomes the official leader of the Guado and succeeds in restoring friendly relations with the rest of Spira. If Yuna's party does not make the right choices, Yuna will be told the Guado had been killed by the Ronso, having not done anything to save themselves. Physiology The Guado are wooden and elvish in appearance with long limbs, over-sized hands, prominent veins on their faces, and hair resembling flora. They are keen to the scent of the Farplane, and as such can tell unsent from regular people by their scent. Of all the races in Spira, the Guado are physically the fastest, able to run twice as fast as humans. Their high speed makes the Guado Glories an effective blitzball team. Unlike other races in Spira, Guado do not seem to leave behind bodies when dead, in the case of the Guado Guardian. However, that might just be because of battle convenience. Also, the Guado tend to keep their problems to themselves as seen in cases of Jyscal Guado's sphere from Final Fantasy X, and when Tromell asks Yuna to forget about them in Final Fantasy X-2. Demeanor Guado have a strict religious culture, which causes them to come across as arrogant to some. Their role as guardians of the Farplane have led to them looking down upon other races. The Guado were converted to the Yevon religion under their leader, Jyscal Guado, who was later appointed a Maester of Yevon. Gallery Trivia *The name "Guado" may be inspired from the Guede from the Voodoo tradition. These spirits represent death and are said to be intermediaries between life in death, just like the Guado who guard the Farplane. *"Guado" is the Italian word for the English "Ford". In Italian Guado is also an alternative name for the Isatis tinctoria, a flowering plant, which could be a possible reference to their physical features. de:Guado Category:Guado Category:Final Fantasy X Races